Recessional
by Cherubin91
Summary: a hint of NanohaxFate, AU. !updatet!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my fantasy.

This Story is for Lakaiken who I'm sure don't even know about my existence. xD

A day I browsed through her gallery and found a certain picture she drew. Both the picture und the piece of the song text under it caught my attention, so I got myself the song und instantly fell in love with it.

After hearing it a few times and looking at the picture, this little story popped up into my mind.

To clear things up and make the story a little more understandable, I used the song Recessional from Vienna Teng.

The sentences in italic are taken from the songtext, but also for the first and last sentence in the story, you can read them as Nanoha is saying them.

It's my first attempt on a fanfiction and English isn't my first language, so please have mercy on me and my grammatical mistakes.

________________________________________________________________

**Recessional**

_'Its so beautiful here__', she says.  
_

They were standing on Fates balcony, arms resting on the railing and looking at the peaceful ocean. At least, Nanoha was looking at it with clear excitement in her eyes, but Fate was studying the face of her best friend, worry clearly shown in her own.

_I never thought I would find her here_

After a few more moments, she finally decided to speak: "It's not like you to stop by at my place without announcing yourself at least an hour before doing so. Did something happen?"

The concerned expression deepened.

She didn't respond instantly, just watched the sea for a little more time. Then, she slowly turned her head, a little smile on her face, as she was trying to suit Fate. It was a forced smile, she could tell.

"You know, only a few more months and we will graduate.." she began to answer.

Again silence fell, this time not comfortable as they were looking at the sea but awkward.

"Yeah, so?" The blonde tried to get the brunette to speak again.

Nanoha sighed, straighted up und turned to fully face Fate. The fake smile long gone, now replaced by a emotionless expression. Fate only could stare in surprise as Nanoha again spoke:

"I won't be able to attempt college with you, Fate-chan. Remember back in Middle School when I told you I would like to study abroad?

Well, I decided to make it true, I'm going to study in another country.."

_My four walls transformed._

_But she's looking at me_

_Straight to center_

_No room at all for any other thought_

_And I know I don't want this_

_Oh I swear I don't want this_

_There's a reason not to want this_

_But I forgot_

_________________________________________________________

_  
In the terminal she sleeps on my shoulder_

_Hair falling forward, mouth all askew_

'She's cute when she sleeps, I wonder what she's dreaming about.'

As a strand of hair was falling in Nanohas face, Fate reached her hand out to tug it back behind Nanohas ear, and blushed deeply when Nanoha automatically snuggled closer by the touch.

_  
Fluorescent announcements_

_beat their wings overhead:_

_'passengers missing_

_We're looking for you'_

'Would you call out for me like that, should I gone missing?' She thought with a light smile on her face. 'And why did I come to see you off in the first place? Why does it hurts so much to know how limited our time together is? Shouldn't I be happy for you instead that you can make your wish come true?'

_  
And she dreams through the noise,_

_Her weight against me_

_Face pressed into the corduroy grooves_

And Fate tried so desperately to name the feeling that built up inside her heart as she hugged Nanoha closer and buried her face in fluffy brown hair.

_  
Maybe it means nothing_

_Maybe it means nothing_

_Maybe it means nothing_

_But I'm afraid to move  
_

_________________________________________________________

_  
And the words: They're everything and nothing_

_I want to search for her in the offhand remarks_

They are standing at the gates, bidding their farewell. Nanoha already walked a few steps as she suddenly stops, turns around to face Fate one more time and says:

"Ne, Fate-chan and don't you dare go get yourself a boyfriend while I'm abroad".

"Uh? Oh, sure.." was all Fate could stutter in her surprise.

'What was that about? And why is my chest starting to hurt again? Why can't I clearly tell what you want to say to me? Didn't I know you for so long?

Do I really know you?'

_  
Who are you, taking coffee, no sugar_

_Who are you, echoing street signs?_

Nanoha watches Fate a few moments as the blonde rambled with her thoughts, then smiling a sad smile as she didn't hear the sentence she wanted to hear so desperately out of the blondes mouth for the last months.

She turns halfway to start walking again through the gate

and

_Well anyway, she says, I'll see you around_


End file.
